Welding machines are known which have an "in line" application system which applies a protective strip to the inner longitudinal weld seam of sheet metal tubes, in particular longitudinally welded tin and can shells. In principle a distinction is made between the spraying of a paint and the application of a powder which is melted in situ into an adhesive layer.